


Ringo's Right

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1968, The White Album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: The one where Ringo quits





	Ringo's Right

**Author's Note:**

> Another cute one! Enjoy! :)

It would come to Ringo’s attention that the rest of the band has a strange way of communicating with each other. Seriously, they’ll be just having a simple conversation, settling their instruments down, tuning them, actually enjoying their company. Then all of a sudden it can start to escalate to “Who can scream louder?” debate. So being around these men for most of his life, he learned to differentiate between when they’re arguing and when their not. It’s easy to point out really. When they argue the start to snarl, finger point, and namecall. When one of then calls Ringo over, there’s no turning back. Ringo would expect one of them to drum because that’s what he’s there for but no. It’s usually to ask who’s right. ‘Ringo, don’t you think this song needs less guitar?’ ‘Ringo, should this song have a chorus?’ ‘Ringo, tell Paul he’s wrong!’ And these are just a few. Ringo will try his very best to satisfy everyone, but today, he was so tired. He was trying to enjoy a cup of tea when-

“Ringo!” Paul calls.

He chokes on said tea and spits it out. “What?!”

“Back in the U.S.S.R. needs a catchy hook, I suggested we did a doo-wop thing like the Beach Boys. But John says it doesn’t need anything,”

“I know I’m right…” John lights his cigarette.

“...And George says it needs a guitar riff.”

“That’s right.” George huffed.

“We can’t decide, so you’ll have to make a decision.”

“I’m right!” 

“Shut up!” George shoves John

Ringo just stood there, shirt still wet from his spilled tea. “Um..”

“So?” They all said, they simultaneously crossed their arms.

“Um… I don’t-”

“Ringo! Answer! Now!” Paul shouts.

“I-I don’t know…”

The three groan in frustration. “Oh, you don’t know? Just tell us what you really think God damn it!” George claps.

“Well I think I need a piss!” Ringo was about to storm out, but George already had grabbed his arm.

“No! No walking out! You’re not leaving until we get an answer!”

“George you’re hurting him!”

“This was your idea Paul!”

“Fine, you wanna know what I think?” They waited for an answer. “Use Paul’s idea, you guys end up following Paul anyway, I don’t even know why this was a question in the first place.” Ringo storms out again and instead of actually going to the bathroom, he goes home. He hopped in his car and went home. He needs a vacation. He told Maureen to pack her things and get the kids. They’re going to Sardinia.

 

Ringo going on holiday was probably the best decision he’s ever done, back in the studio however-

“Why would he leave? We don't do anything wrong, did we?” John paced back and forth.

“I shouldn’t have yelled at him...” George layed on the floor with his feet against the wall

“Are we going to finish this song or...” The two looked at Paul. “What? We don’t actually know he quit or not so let’s move on. We have a deadline.”

“And your mate feels unneeded.” The three watched Mal go down the steps holding a postcard.

“Is that from Ringo?” George rolled off the wall and stood up, ignoring the head rush he had.

“From Sardinia.” He passed the note to George it read.

 

> _ Sorry that I left without telling you but it’s for the best. I feel like I’m not playing good enough. I feel left out. So for the time being, I’m staying here. _
> 
> _ Lots of love, Richie _

 

“I thought he was playing fine, that explains he’s been so frustrated recently.”

“I thought it was you three and I was being left out.”

“How do we get him back? Mal?”

“I think you should settle what’s going on between you three. Arguing every damn day, it’s not worth it.”

Deep down they knew that was the main problem, but they didn’t know how to address it. They didn’t know how to forgive. They continue working on U.S.S.R. Paul was on drums but it didn't feel right. Over lunch they thought of different ways to approach the theme of this album, then finally, they made up. Ringo had a telegram from London, it read:

 

> _ You are the best rock n roll drummer in the world! Come on home Rings, we love and miss you deeply. _
> 
> _ Love you loads, Georgie, Johnny, & Paulie _

 

A couple of days later Ringo returned to London, not know what to expect. Will things be the same? He had no clue. He was there early, with his cup of tea he walked down the steps into the studio. It was decked out in flowers and peace signs and streamers. His drum kit was covered in flowers. He put his cup of tea in the seat and read the note attached to the simbol.

 

> _ You’re the greatest! _

 

He turned around to see his three brothers standing all in a line. All holding a single flower.

“Sorry.” They all said.

Ringo just stood there, note in hand, with a huge smile on his face.

“Come over here and hug me!” With not a second delayed they headed straight for the drummer and tackled him to the ground and pulled him close. It was like they were in their early 20s again, giggling and pecking his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :)


End file.
